Undying pretenses
by airashiisai
Summary: miley works on gray's household.she likes him,he likes someone else..learn new things, look at their differences and you'll see that even there are millions of differences there will always be one common thing they share and that is love.*niley*
1. Chapter 1

**Undying Pretenses**

**Chapter One**

"**Home: Gray's life"**

**No one's POV**

On the third street of Mendrez Avenue, a humongous house was built with such courage filled with happiness and love. It was actually a home consisting of a perfect family, a father and mother with their four loving sons. Mr. and Mrs. Gray is absolutely a perfect couple. They were one of the few childhood sweethearts that survived the life threatening situations when they were still in love at such a young age. When they were about at the age of twenty, Paul decided to propose to his loving sweetheart Denise. He asked her hand in front of their families at a very luxurious restaurant which was open just for them. For paul, Denise was the loveliest bride he has ever seen. She was even referred to as a complete package when they joke. She has everything a guy was looking for. Her sensitivity, humor, and her heart filled with kindness and love captured Paul's never undying faithfulness and love. They have gone through a lot. There were issues that tried to tear them apart but neither of them gave up. They strived harder and fought for what they believed in. That they are really destined together, that God brought them up together, tied them up to start a family of their own. They put God as the center of their relationship. As a surprise their family bloomed and had four adorable sons. Money isn't a problem when it comes to the Gray's. They're all fortunate due to Mr. and Mrs. Gray's perseverance they had managed to put up a company of their own.

Now let us welcome and look into the Gray's household as we gently learn things from the family we'll soon love and adore.

"**Kev, may you please pass the bacon son,"** Mr. gray spoke deeply and sweet.

"**sure dad"** as he imitated his father's voice causing them to burst into tingles of laughter**. "oh by the way, mom, dad, I had already signed Danger's reports regarding on the computation on the charity" **he said proudly. Leaving his parents amused.

Kevin is the oldest, he is an accountant graduate. He had his degree at an early age and he is working on to his parents company. He's twenty three and he's engage with his fiancé Danielle Smith, his secretary. As they say, the boss plus his secretary results love.

"**Why thank you my dear brother"** joe approached his parents to kiss them and pat his brother's shoulder.

"**No problem"** Kevin answered honestly as he ate his last bite of waffle on his plate.

"**well I'm taking the goods into the foundation then look for someone who would like to volunteer and help ya' know"** joe explained while looking at his parents for approval and soon enough nodded their head as sign of yes. **"of course dear but could you please drop by the store and buy some ingredients so that I can cook for dinner?"** Mrs. Gray smiled genuinely to Joe which he calmly returned.

Joe is the second son, twenty one years old and an engineer. But he doesn't is not working as an engineer, he is helping his parents manage the company and their foundation for young children. He loves socializing with people. He has this attitude where he would do anything just make everyone happy and laugh though he acts stupid at times he didn't bother. All he wants was to lighten up everybody's mood.

"**hmmm, I can do that, besides I'll be going into the college and help the school director manage all the reforms the students most likely appealed"** Nate offered as he sprung into the kitchen with his gleefully smile.

"**are you sure?"** joe arched his right brow at his brother who was very busy preparing breakfast for their youngest brother.

"**yes I am, I'm heading over now. Bye mom, dad, kev and joe.. by the way don't forget to tell Frankie that his food is ready when he gets down. See you later!"** and with that nick left the house to start his busy day.

Nick, well he's twenty years old, a Medicine graduate and like his brother he's not working as a doctor although he has his license. He has a heart of gold and loves his family so much especially his younger brother Frankie. He usually prepares his food; he always makes sure that he is the one who would prepares his younger brother's food. In spite of that he still is the baby of Kevin and joe when it comes to the three of them.

"**I'm out too, I have to go. I'll be back by dinner!"** joe stood up and kissed his parents before he head out and go on with his scheduled for the day.

"**Morning Frankster!, Bye Frankster!"** Kevin ruffled his hair for a while then hugged his parents and left the house just like his two brothers did. In defense he is meeting his fiancé and they'll be working together.

"**wow my favorite!"** the youngest of the Gray shrieked

"**yes, and your brother is spoiling you partner!" **Mr. Gray teased his son

"**my boys, I'm very blessed to have you"** Mrs. Gray said as he hugged his two precious boys who are left in the table with her.

**(A/N: My first chapter. Hope you liked it as much as I do..second chapter will be posted tomorrow. So be here and check it:p. If there are some mistakes I am very sorry, I typed it as much as I had the idea and it's already 12 am here so, I am very sorry if there are anyways, reviews are much appreciated thank you:D God bless;D )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"**Natural Life"**

_**I'm a bitch, I'm a lover**_

_**I'm a child, I'm a mother**_

_**I'm a sinner, I'm a saint**_

_**I do not feel ashamed**_

_**I'm your hell, I'm your dream**_

_**I'm nothing in between**_

_**You know, you wouldn't want it any other way**_

The twenty year old lady sung with the radio on as she cleans her room; she started folding her clothes here and there, sorting out old and new files while sweeping the floor. She's like a robot she can do things at the same time. She even wonders how she does that.

"**Miley honey, will you turn the radio down, it's too loud"** her mom asked

"**I'm sorry"** she sheepishly smiled then turned the radio down into a level she could hear fair enough.

After sorting out the files, she placed them into her folder and she started to get ready. She pulled her plain white shirt and her black skinny jeans and placed them into her bed. She took a shower for about thirty minutes and put her clothes on. She wasn't fond of wearing make-ups so she didn't bother using them but she's a fan of lip gloss, carefully she applied a small amount of gloss on her thin pinkish lips. She again allowed her hair let loose and feel comfortable on not minding if it's a mess or what. She belongs to a family where everything's perfectly situated. She graduated as a BSN and not so long she got her license as a nurse. Although she's considered as a nurse she decided to take one at a time. Miley realized that she's still young so she decided to spend her time with her best friend Mitchie Torres in helping young children who needed their help. They sometimes teach students from the college where they actually graduated and they are also a regular volunteer who helps one certain foundation. She believes that being a nurse is a great profession but for now she's just doing what she wants and spends her life the way she wants it to be. Her family is on the average level of life. Her mom, Tish is a pure and loving house wife while Mr. Rob Stewart runs a hardware store. She has one brother Jackson. He is a doctor at St. Bernardine Hospital in New York. He often visits the family when he gets his long vacation. But he usually calls jus to check and stay in touch with his loving family. Their lifestyle is simple, no large amount of money is involve and no enemies. The Stewart family survives because of what Mr. Stewart is earning from his shop. Jackson and Miley are very good kids, they don't spend too much and if ever they need anything they work hard for it, and if ever they have extra cash they would save it. Mr. Stewart doesn't want to use his children's money. As long as he's working and he can handle every situation he would always be in charge count on that.

"**bud, Mitchie's here"** Mr. stewart knocked on his precious daughter.

"**I'll be there in a minute"** she grabbed the files she needed and headed downstairs.

"**Mi, good morning!"** she heard her bestfriend shrieked from the bottom of the staircase as she can she she was running into Miley attacking her to get a hug which caused miley lose her balance.

"**woah too much sugar don't you think?"** she laughed at her best friend and gave a quick kiss onto Mitchie's forehead. The two ladies made their way into the kitchen where they could smell Tish baked something delicious.

"**My two favorite girls in the world what are your plans for today?"** Miley's mom emerged into the counter of the kitchen carrying a plate of cookies on her hand**, "Grab some"** she offered

"**Hmmmm yum yumm! Mrs. Tish" **Mitchie said with her mouth full of cookies. Mitchie actually became a part of the Stewart family ever since her and Miley became best friends. Sometimes she would sleep and stay at the stewart residence for a week. Her house is 2 houses down the street. She's the only child of the Torres' clan. Same with miley they live an average life. She's not a spoiled brat like any other 'only' child. She's very sweet and funny. She's a blubber mouth and doesn't seem to take control when she talks, but the thing is she can keep a secret.

"**Mitchie how many times do I have to remind you call me momma"** the forty two year old lady who looked like in her mid twenty's reminded the girl who was too busy digging in the plate of cookies in front of her.

"**will do momma!"** Mitchie smiled

"**plans?, we were thinking of dropping by the college and help, why do you need us to do something mom?"** Miley answered the question left before the 'momma' thingy entered the conversation.

"**if it won't be a bother, could you drop the letters into the post office. You're dad left it and it has to be mailed today so that your aunt's in New York would receive it before the party would be held."** Tish genuinely asked

"**sure mom, anywho we have to go, I'll call you later mom! I love you!"** miley grabbed the letters and placed it in her bag and tugged her best friend out of the house so that she would stop eating too many cookies.

"**bye momma!"** Mitchie yelled which led Mrs. Stewart giggle on what she just witnessed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"**You"**

**Micthie's P.O.V**

"**so what's in a hurry Mi?"** I asked my best friend onto why she was really driving fast paced the speed limit but seemed cool.

"**Mitch, Mrs. Gomez needs us at the college at exactly 10:30 and we're on about fifteen minutes."** She glanced at me, maybe she saw me curious and didn't get her point exactly then she continued. **"she called me earlier telling me that Mary called her and that she couldn't attend and teach the students because there's an emergency. That's what I was told."** By then I wasn't aware that we were already parked in front of the school gym.

"**I see, but can I at least go into the lavatory, I'll meet you there!"** without waiting for Miley's reply I ran and look for the lavatory. _Gosh! Where is it? I can't believe it! I actually graduated in this school and spent four years of my college life here but I couldn't find the lavatory! What a waste!_

"**aaaahhh!" **_I didn't expect to fall grr! _I thought.

"**I'm so sorry, are you okay miss?"** he's velvety voice echoed into my ear I look up to him and he simply offered his hand and help me stand up. My legs were wobbly and I don't know the reason why. _Ugggh!get a grip Micthie!_

"**yes, I'm good and I'm sorry coz I wasn't looking!"** I sighed

"**sorry? I was the one who bumped into you then you say sorry?"** he laughed at me like I was stupid in the obvious sight.

"**I'm Mitchie and you are**_**?"**__ there he goes again, smiling like a fool! Great now I made myself look bad. Mentally slapping myself!_

"**Joe, nice meeting you Mitc-"**

"**Oh snap! I better be going! Bye!"** I hurriedly ran off and I didn't bother looking at the guy I just left who might think that I'm crazy by the way. I ran as fast as I could forgetting at the thought why I wasn't at miley's side by the way and that is because I was looking for the lavatory where in fact I still couldn't find it! Blaaaah! Then I again I bumped into someone.

"**Mitchie!"** he exclaimed

"**joe?" **

"**you sure love bumping into me!"** he joked as he tried to help me get up.

"**I'm sorry?"** I shyly replied it was a question and not a statement, I could feel my face turning into something I couldn't imagine so I started to back away. But he stopped me even before I could take another step.

"**wait, why are you in a hurry?"** he looked at me intensely.

"**well you see, I was looking for the music room where my best friend is at she's waiting for me. When we got here I told her to meet her there coz I need to go look for the lavatory but it seems that I couldn't find it that's when I bump into you or vice versa. And now here we are talking!" **I laughed at the end of my statement which he welcomed with laughter too.

"**you're funny! C'mon I'll show you the way if you don't mind"** he chuckled causing me to blush not because he said something sweet but because I felt ashamed on how stupid for not finding the lavatory and the music room. With that being as gentleman that he is he guided me and brought me into the place I should be for the past fifteen minutes.

**Joe's POV**

"**Mitchie what happened to you?! You got me worried sick young lady!" **a lady just burst up talking and I can see that she really was worried. I assume she is Mitchie's best friend.

"**I'm sorry, I was lost!"** Mitchie shyly stated

"**you were what?! I can't believe you Mitch"** she laughed at the statement of her best friend but seeing that Mitchie was indeed lost she stopped laughing and apologized. "**I'm sorry Mitch, I didn't mean to, I was just surprised that you were lost when you know that we gra-"**

"**I know I'm sorry" **Mitchie cut her bestfriend even before she could finish her sentence. Mitchie glanced at me and I gave her a comforting smile which she gladly returned.

"**quit apologizing Mitch, who's he?"** she then notice me**, "hey I'm Miley, mitchie's best friend and you are?"** she asked smiling

"**wow surprisingly very straight forward lady I must say. I'm Joe, nice meeting you."** I extended my hand for her to shake but instead of receiving on what I'm offering she gave me a warm friendly hug **"I don't shake hands I hug!" **she said proudly and that caught us three laughing.

"**Joe, we have a class and.."** mitchie started

"**you can sit behind if you want to"** miley offered

"**if you're not gonna do anything do"** mitchie finished

"**wow I'm impressed you girls connect each other's thoughts and yes I will gladly watch you guys." **With that I found my way at the back of the room and took the empty spot near the door. I listened intently to what they were saying. They were teaching the class about writing songs. I wonder how much knowledge do they have about music they seem pretty smart about it. The class participates well which is good. I mean I think they're not a teacher but the students follow what they say and they are likely close to them. They are very mysterious I might add. How come I haven't met them when Nick and I checks and helps Mrs. Gomez run this college.

"**here before we end this class Mitchie and I are gonna sing something for you guys!"** miley exclaimed

_MILEY:_

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend _

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_You're dedicated, you took the time_

_MITCHIE_

_Wasn't long 'til I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_BOTH_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

**Nick's POV**

Mrs. Gomez and I have been walking and checking on the school grounds for the past couple of hours just to make sure that the school property is in good condition.

"**Mrs. Gomez do you think Saturday is a great day to hold the party for the alumni? Do you think the foster kids in our foundation would like to present something to the ones who are involve in giving them shelter and stuffs?"** I asked

"**I don't think there's a problem nick, I mean the students here are now practicing their presentation to put a good show for the alumni of this school. And I think kids in your foundation would be glad to meet the ones who are making their lives worth living."** She gladly explained.

We walked through the hall when suddenly Mrs. Gomez stopped me and said **"listen Nick"** I was bothered to why she stopped me and why she was whispering. Then I heard voices singing. **"is that what I think it is? The students are singing perfectly!"** she just nodded as if she drifted away with the voices of angels echoing. Without thinking twice, I called the person I wanted to hear the news first.

"**answer it joe, answer it!"** I muttered as I hear nothing but the ringing of the phone on the other line

"**hey nick, hold up,"** joe spoke on the other line, why? Does he need to hold me up when I've got something important to share! I thought

"**hey I wanna say something!"** I said excited

"**joe, joe? Ugh he hang up on me!"** I mumbled

"**it's because I'm right beside you!"** joe being himself laughed at me

"**what are you doing here? You should be at the foundation right?"**

"**I'm here to see you but I caught by my two new friends"** joe said with a grin on his face. Right then I saw two girls approached us.

"**hey nick these are Mitchie and Miley"**

"**hey, I'm micthie"** she introduces herself. She was pretty, her hair was black and her skin was kinda pale. Typical type of Joe. **"hey to you too and you**?" when I turned to the girl next to mitchie my smile turned upside down. She was the girl I at least didn't want to meet.

"**YOU?!"** I was shock very shocked.

"**hey"** she looked down and her hair was covering her face. I just nodded and pulled joe beside me. **"it was nice meeting you but we better go bye!"** I dragged joe into my car and left the two girls bewildered.

_**(A/N: did you like it? I hope so. As I promised I updated two chapters I might add haha! Godbless.. and Happy new year!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n:shout out to koolcat22, thank you for adding me on your favorite list;) I know I don't get reviews since I started this story but I get a lot of hits that's why I'm still updating it. And I think I like the story but to my 'roller coaster ride'readers I'm woring on the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated for months it's just that I've been pretty busy. I'm sorry I hope that you're still there. Thank You and Godbless;)

**Chapter four**

"**electrifying"**

**Miley's POV**

As I saw two figures exiting the hall was unexpected. He was dragging our new found friend, his brother Joe, and left my best friend and I in the middle of the hall looking like idiots. As a reaction, I banged my head onto the nearest door I see. It's a pretty reckless thing to do I know but I can't help it and no one can stop me. Imagine you were me and you saw him and met his gaze probably you'll collapse. I saw the way his eye's flickered with regret. Wait regret? Maybe he regretted coming into his school because of me. If only I have the will to turn back time. If only I could, I would really go back to the time we first met. _Stupid. stupid. stupid! _

"**Miles, will you please stop!" **my irritated best friend demanded

"**no" **I stubbornly replied

"**you don' want to crack and damage your brain Mi"** mitchie pulled me into a tight hug, **"what happened?"**

I don't know how she'll react when I tell her why Nick just reacted that way. Would she laugh or be shock? I really don't know but I'm dying to give it a shot. Here it goes.

"**I'm stupid!" **I muttered. She pat my back and I asked her to sit into our favorite spot, the fountain. We sat there and admired the clear weather. It was perfect! The rays of the sun isn't that warm and the wind blows naturally. Mitchie's hair was shiny and straight. She has a bangs which almost hid her beautiful black eyes. Then I saw her looking at me bewildered. Maybe because I was looking at her as I mentally admire her features.

"**you're scaring me mi" **she said in a serious tone which caused me to shrug.

"**okay let the story begin" **she nodded implementing that I should start already.

_**(a/n: I'm gonna write it in a way that it's happening but Miley's telling the story)**_

It was a very busy Saturday morning to start serving at the Caffe' Mc adams, owned by Rico 'the great'. it's one of his shops that opened at victory blvd. He hired Mitchie and I several years ago and I can attest to something I really enjoy. Plus, we need extra money. Rico pays and deals with his employees good. So we don't have problem with him or should I say sometimes? There are times he's good but believe me when I say there are certain days he's cranky and grumpy. He shouts here and there, to tell you honestly, we're already used to it. He's just being himself, kind yet annoyingly arrogant.

"**miley, table seven please!" **rico shouted from the counter. Gah! Can't he see I'm too busy handling five tables already. _I'm fully loaded, gaah! I'm gonna explode soon! _but still I can't blame him, Mitchie requested for an off so she could help her mom clean and prepare the house before their relatives arrive on Monday. Mandy on the other hand didn't warn us that she couldn't make it today. _Ahhh! Too lazy to work on Saturdays, that's who she is. Why can't Rico fire her?Hmpf!_

"**Miley!" **rico called my attention for the second time. **"I'm coming, sheesh! Rico can't it wait? As you can see I only have to hands, right and left duh!" **I complained

"**I'm sorry it's just that he's our regular costumer and I don't want him to leave and never come back. Ya' know I don't wanna lose another costumer. I couldn't afford that Miley. Coz if I lose customers that means I have no money. And if I don't have money I could give you your salary. And we're all gonna die because of poverty!" **he rambled on. _This guy got to be kidding me! he never fails to freak and stress me out!_

"**I get it no worries!" **I smiled at him as I grabbed two menus from his hands**. "Thank you!" **he hugged me with much enthusiasm.

"**er. You're welcome bro boss, but I've got number seven on the line!"** I ended up nudging him before I head into the table that I was told. Table seven? What's with the number anyway? It's like his favorite spot. Hmmmm I'm being too nosy I should quit it before I lose my sanity. Enthusiastically as I approach the table I smiled, I showed my winner smile as if I'm not tired and nothing's going on in my head. Slowly I handed them the menus, "**hi good evening, I'm miley and I will be your server for tonight. Do you need any minute?" **they both nodded. As soon as I'm about to leave someone grabbed my wrist. It's electrifying, there was a shock I don't know how to explain it but it's true. Something thoroughly connected me with the hands holding my wrist. I looked back and saw him, his hands connected into my bare skin. It felt so good and safe then he spoke breathtakingly, **"won't you ask us about our drinks, miss?" **that voice, sweet angelic voice brought me shivers down my spine.

"**miley?" **he spoke my name, what a gentle voice that got strong effect on me. I got lost of track as I saw them eyeing on me, I cleared my throat and said, **"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you needed a minute, I'm sorry. What can I get you sir, ma'am?" **I stuttered. _Oops! Minus points M-I-L-E-Y! _

"**I'll have a mochalatta with whip cream" **finally, Miss I-don't-know-her-name spoke with her sweet innocent voice.

"**gladly, but I suggest Ms. I-don't-know-your-name that you should add a chocolate dip on it. It'll make it even more tastier.. Yum yum!"** I said craving for one and reminding myself to get that before I get off work.

"**I'd like that Miley, and I'm Selena Russo!" **she lend her hand for me to shake and I gladly shook it and smiled, **"nice meeting you Ms. Russo. And you sir?" **I looked at him and he jumped on his sit.

"**I'll have a cappuccino topped with vanilla filling, no cream please." **he didn't look at me, as if I was that ugly for him not to look and notice me. I even thought he was talking to the menu that he was holding. **"sir are you talking to the menu itself?" **I giggled causing selena to laugh at my sick joke.

"**I said I- "**

"**yes sir, I get it, you want a cppuccino tapped with vanilla filling no cream, see I got it!" **I replied sheepishly gathering a giggle from selena my new found friend. Surprisingly he didn't have the reaction I was hoping to see, instead he turned the menu on the other page as if I wasn't there. _What's wrong with this man? Does he have an attitude problem or an issue about having a sense of humor?_

"**I'll be right back with your drinks"** from there I left the table with a quite disappointed look. _What if he complains about my behavior and rico fires me? Oh no I can't let that happen. No no no!_

I gave the list of their caffe's at our blender/cook/my best friend. He gladly mixed and made their caffe's perfectly. As soon as he was done, I made my way back into their table and handed their caffe's not making any conversation with them. **"anything to eat ma'am, sir?" **I started as I didn't look up to him, I just glued my eyes on his date.

"**I'll have a lemon cake" **selena said excitedly,

"**what about you sir?" **still not looking at him

"**what no suggestion?" **she smirked

"**what about a lemon cake sided with a blueberry muffin?" **I smiled at her and feeling very comfortable with her.

"**good, I'll have that one, what about you nick?" **

she asked

"**guess I'll have that too!" **he replied monotonous

"**okay, I'll be here in a minute with your desired cakes."**

Few minutes had passed and I gave their orders and told them to enjoy their food. I walked back into the kitchen only to find my best friend sitting and staring at the girl I was just talking to. I rested my head on his shoulder which he welcomed it. **"I'm tired" **I muttered

"**few more minutes mi, and we're out!" **he sighed signaling that he's tired.

"**look at them mi, they look comfortable with each other" **he added

"**I know, they look good together" **I whispered with a smile appearing on my face

"**mi, she'll look better with me!" **he brag

"**in your dreams david, you don't even know her name! haha!" **I laughed hysterically on what he said.

"**aw mi, sooner or later, I'll know her name!"**

"**good luck best friend, but I know her name already!" **I shouted and ran out of the kitchen even before he catches me and ask for her name. I said my good bye to selena and her partner. As the two head out the café. I decided to sit where they were seated earlier and relax for just a while.

"**Mi, c'mon" **david called.

"**hmmm" **was my only reply

"**not funny mi, we're closing, need help here!" **david begged

"**one minute!" **I bargained stubbornly. One, two, three minutes had passed and still I think that David hasn't left my side. He was busy tapping his foot and I could hear his shoe. What? Is he doing this to annoy me? **"not funny david" **I mumbled. Then he tapped me, I shrugged it off then came the tapping again. **"stop david, I said one minute. Is that hard to understand?" **I shouted when I turned to face him I almost slap his face but he beat me into it and I wasn't my best friend all along. It was our regular customer! I started freaking out. **"oh no I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to.. Sorry, please forgive me?" **I cried. He looked at me with no expression, it's as cold as ice.

"**I came to give you your tip, here take it" **he said still looking at me. I didn't want to take it but he handed me the money and left without saying anything. When I looked at my right hand, I saw a twenty dollar bill. I was shocked, my aw dropped and couldn't believe that he gave me a tip twice as much I should get from a certain customer. When I got down from my own sanity I ran as fast as I could to say thank you. Luckily I did approach at a right time. He was walking into his car. I gathered all the strength I needed and approached him. I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me and shrugged. **"I'm sorry and thank you sir"** I blushed even under the dark sheet of night you could see my cheeks burning up. But to my dismay he just nodded and left. _Ouch should I say? _

**Nick's POV**

Today is the night I hang out with selena. It has been months since we last went out. We needed to catch up so I called her yesterday and made an arrangement to our favorite hang out spot. I tried to look good so nut I don't know if I would pass Selena's criteria. I swear she is so annoying sometimes. Do you want to know why? Here let me tell you. After an hour of deciding and preparing for our date and cry my best to please her eyes it wouldn't work on her once she send me back into my room and she'll choose on what I'm gonna wear. Sucks huh? I've known her since we were kids so it was a mixture of heaven and hell when I'm with her. Don't get me wrong I love everything about her, she's sweet, kind, intelligent, and classy. However, there's this one thing I hate about her and that is she has a heart and an attitude of a child sometimes. But I'm cool with that. I've put up with her ever since birth so why give up now, right?

"**oh snap! I've got ten minutes left before she arrives"** I scurried into my closet and grab my elvis Costello shirt and a black and a black jeans matched up with my converse. I don't wanna wear to much, besides I'm comfortable wearing this kind of clothes. **"tsk, I need to clean my shoes tomorrow!" **

"**Nick!" **I heard selena's squeaky voice. **"nick open up!" **she banged my door and when I'm on my way to open the door for her she was already inside my room, technically she always do that. My room is her room, my house is also hers and especially, my family will always be her family too.

"**hey ready?" **she asks as she slumps her body onto my bed.

"**let me grab my keys then we're good to go" **I head to my desk and grabbed my keys when I 'tturned around I saw selena eyeing on me with her hands on her hips. _Oh God please don't tell me she'll make me change. _I sighed.

"**nick something's missing"** as she continued eyeing on me, **"please don't please" **I groaned, **"selena please?" **she shook her heard

"**aha! I know what it is!, you're jacket!" **she screamed at her own idea.

"**selena you know I don't wear those stuffs!" **I whined like a child.

"**oh nick, you won't get out of this house without it!" **she demanded. As a gentleman and to stop her from bothering me I did as what I was told.

"**Good, we don't want to get sick do we?"** She smiled as she pulled me downstairs where my mom was waiting. **"oh nick good you're wearing a jacket!" **my mom chuckled and she does that on purpose to annoy me.

"**thanks to selena" **I glared at her.

"**you're welcome!" **she replied smugly.

"**thank you selena for always being there for him" **my mom hugged selena and I. we said our good byes and headed out of the house. I opened the passenger's door for selena and strap her in. once I got myself buckled up, selena being her annoying self turned on the radio so loud with her favorite song. It's such a girly song liked. "doesn't mean anything" by Alicia keys. It's a good thing I love her or else I would stop the car and leave her on the road and walk all by herself.

"**selena, tone it down please?" **I begged as I drove all the way onto victory blvd. it wasn't that far though, it was fifteen minutes away.

"nope" she giggled as she adjusted the volume higher! I sighed

"**oh nick we're here!"** she exclaimed. I looked at our spot where we usually park our car good it wasn't occupied. I parked and opened the door for selena and guided her as we entered the caffe.

"**nick! Hello, it's been a while" **rico greeted. And we shook hands. **"same old nick, table seven is ready, I'll send someone for you"** he offered and we just nodded and went to our table. Moments later, an exhausted lady is making her way into our table. It was so obvious that she's tired yet she still has this huge grin plastered on her face. **"hi good evening, I'm miley and I will be your server for tonight. Do you need any minute?" **she asked with her sweet voice. Selena and I nodded surprisingly she turned her back on us. Implying that she really is giving us a minute. Within seconds, I grabbed her wrist and I don't know why. I saw selena smirked at me but I didn't mind. She looked at me confuse. We stared at each other for a few minutes and I lost of my trance. I heard her sigh. I thought of an excuse and said. **"won't you ask us about our drinks, miss?" **I saw her panicked and her mouth formed an o-shape. I didn't mean to startle her but it seemed like it. I did my best and spoke her name if I remembered it right.

"**Miley?"**

"**I'm sorry, I thought I heard you needed a minute, I'm sorry. What can I get you sir, ma'am?" **she said.

Selena and I gave our orders, and I can see selena likes her already. She started suggesting which goes with our drinks. I wasn't looking at her but I was intently listening to her conversation with selena and her shots on simple giggles. I was very profound and very intrigued about this girl. She's wearing her uniform neatly compared to any other waiters I've seen. Her hair is quite messy yet she can still pull it off. I can say that she's naturally beautiful. When I gave her my order she even gave a side comment so I thought she didn't get my order when I was about to repeat my order she just perfectly and sounded sure on what she just said. Selena has been sending me warning looks regarding my behavior. When she arrived and gave us our caffe's she was still smiling yet she wasn't looking at me when I got a glimpse of me. Maybe she was affected on how I treated her earlier. But I didn't mean to, I swear. He asked our meals and I just got what she suggested for selena. I'd like to try her taste when it comes to foods. I'm a fan of a girl who knows and loves foods. As they say the way to win a man's heart is through their stomach. She gave us our meals and turned away.

"**nick what was that all about?" **selena screeched

"**nothing" **I replied

"**it was just nothing, you like her!"** she giggled

"**not now selena, I wanted to catch up with you and not this" **I said looking at her

"**I know, so how are you?" **she asked smiling

"**I'm good, how'd you like the cake she suggested?"** as I stared that she looked very pleased and satisfied while eating her piece of cake.

"**try it, go ahead and eat it! It's really good! That girl is a killer!" **she exclaimed happily. I did what she said I believed her. Miley really has a good taste. It was scrumptious! Very interesting.

"**I like her!" **selena randomly said, I dropped my fork and looked at selena shocked when she saw my reaction she hit my head, **"ow what was that for?!" **

"**you dumb-headed best friend of mine, I said I like her as a friend. Not like her "like" her! Stupid!" **she explained.

"**sheesh!you could've said that and not hit me!" **I complained

"**ugh! You're annoying!" **she sheepishly said

"**annoying?! You say I'm annoying?" **I asked perplexed

"**yes,and I know you love me!" **she laughed and I joined her in, **"yes I love you, selena!" **I mocked

"**I know you do, so do want me to ask for her number?"** she doesn't really stop blabbering about miley.

"**no, why should I want it?" **I asked looking at miley and a guy on the kitchen running around.

"**oh okay, I can see what you're seeing, let's go?" **selena asked and I didn't think twice. Miley soon arrived and gave us our check and we paid. We got out of the caffe remembering that I haven't given miley her tip.

"**selena, I forgot to give her a tip, I'll be right back" **I said as selena shouted **"good luck nicky boy! Go ask her number!" **I swear I love selena but she thinks way too far. As if I like miley. When I got into the caffe I saw her on seated on the chair I sat earlier with her head down on the table. She's sleeping I guess. I tapped her shoulder and she just shrugged then again I tapped her again and she stood up shouting or I must say complaining about something. When she turned around and face me she was about to hit me but I stopped her and there was the connection I felt earlier when I touched her. Our connection was deep, electrifying and I never felt this way before.

"**oh no I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to.. Sorry, please forgive me?" **she was panicking knowing that she was talking to me and almost hit me. I garbed her right hand and handed her tip. **"I came to give you your tip, here take it" **after I said that I was walking fast just to reach my car and see my best friend on what she's doing. Even before I got into my car miley stopped me and there we found ourselves staring at each other like we were talking to each other through our feelings and minds. I nodded and left her and got into the car. I don't wanna be rude but I don't what the feelings over powering me. It was to strong that I can't even resist. Selena was smiling like a dork if only I know what's going on her mind I would be thankful but I know something's up and I should be scared. She's always up to no good. Selena and I ended up sleeping in the living room after talking about miley non-stop.

**(a/n: long chapter this is! Hope you like t.. I don't get reviews but I get a lot of hits that's why I'm still bless;)**


End file.
